Friend Request
by Kagawaii
Summary: It all started out as a boring day. Passing time, Rin logs into her social network. Who knew a simple request could bloom into a trustworthy companion. Rin may not realize it, but *he* may become more than just a "friend."
1. The Request

**A/N:**** Hey thar. So this is my new story that I will be working on. It's pretty random. I thought of the idea when watching the movie "Social Network" I hope you like it! I'm making the chapters longer and less rushed. Yes, I'll even attempt updating frequently. Review! ~Renny**

_**Friend Request~ **_**CH 1**

Just one more minute, Rin. You can wait a little bit more. Pshh, yeah right. I tapped my pencil eraser top impatiently, waiting for this stupid class to just end already. When am I going to ever need algebra in life? Area, perimeter, slope, 3-step equations. If I want to install carpet in my home, I'll just let those Lowe's or Home Depot people do the calculations for me. I wanted to get away from all these ridiculously long problems that would take me a good 10 minutes to finish. My eyes followed the clock hand, which was moving way to slow for anybody's liking. Heck, even the teacher wanted out with these obnoxious teens that pretty much ruled the school. Who knew one minute would take eternity. I shifted my eyes from the teacher, to the clock, the board. Teacher, clock, board, teac- The bell finally rang. I gathered all my textbooks that I wanted to burn and left. I practically ran out of the room. Oh well, I doubt Mr. Kiyoteru would give me detention for it. One less student to deal with.

As I wandered through the empty halls, my shoes made an audible tap that echoed in every direction. I loved the peaceful silence. No nagging teachers, no rumors that spread across school in blinding speed, nothing. Soon enough, the halls were instantly filled with roaming students. The sounds my shoes made were now hidden among the constant chatter that I knew so well. I pushed through crowds of socializing students, trying to at least make it to my usual lunch table. Not a single face turning in my direction. No surprise there.

I plopped down on the wooden bench warily. That's my workout for the day. It's a miracle that I actually got here before Neru. I looked through my disorganized tote bag. Gum wrappers, orange peels, crumpled worksheets, those annoying frilly things from notebook paper all occupied the small space. I finally found my handy orange and iPod touch. The sudden noise of impact from the table made me glance up. Neru had slammed her books in front of me. "Stupid crowds!" she huffed. "Got you too?" I questioned. She nodded her head as an affirmative yes. I could tell Neru is about to bring something up. "Remember how my mom got a new boyfriend?" I looked at her, letting her know I was paying attention. "Turns out I'm gonna have a new stepbrother." Neru loves being an only child, so this should be interesting. "Have fun!" I replied grinning. "Thanks, I will." obvious sarcasm in her voice.

Knowing we both used this time for peace and quiet, I turned on my iTouch. My simple "I love music" wallpaper greeted me as I entered my password. I decided to check my Facebook to pass time. I personally think it's stupid, which is why I check it only once a month. More stalkers to creep through your info, which means more gossip. I logged in, waiting for the status feed to pop up. It's funny how fellow students add you as a friend on a social network, but in the real life, they want nothing to do with you. Ever. I smirked as I looked through some of the statuses. Hey, some of the sayings were actually pretty smart. What I found next was pretty ironic. A little red bubble with the number one sat next to "Requests." I expected it to be another hypocritical student or family member. I read them name. Kagamine Len? I don't know anyone else with this name. Well other than my surname. I stared at the two buttons intently. Accept or decline? I debated on which to choose. This could be an old man any where around the world trying to mess with me. I immediately thought of a brown bear with a lollipop in hand dancing to "Get Down."

"Hey, Rin. It's time for class." Neru popped that disturbing image away from my head. I locked my iPod. I was going to learn more about this Kagamine kid later. I sighed heading to my next class.

I waited for Neru by her locker. This was our usual meeting place to walk home. Totally grateful school was over, she showed up. We headed home, leaving the campus we both greatly despised. Neru and I were actually very alike in ways. Not only physically, but personality wise. Most of the walk was spent talking about her soon to be stepbrother. By the time I knew it, we were in front of her house, where I have to walk a whole block by myself to get home. "See you tomorrow morning, Rin." Neru waved goodbye. "Back at you!" I shouted, walking in the direction where my destination sat.

I kicked a lone pebble from the edge of the sidewalk. I had my headphones in, the volume turned up to a comfortable medium tone. I long forgot about the song since my mind was full of speculations. Who is this Kagamine Len? Why does he want to be friends? How did he find me? I got my keys out, unlocking the front door. Well, I guess it's time to find out. And with that, I headed upstairs to my room.


	2. Chat

**A/N:**** I wanna dedicate this chapter to Bubblycutie AND Sapphir3 for keeping me motivated. AND TO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS AND READERS. I didn't forget you (; So this is chapter two. Chat is in bold letters. "You" is in Rin. Lol, Rin is such a sarcastic person, eh? I feel like the last part is rushed. Like the messaging part. D: You know I love reviews ;D ~Renny**

I rushed up my stairs only to be stopped by a familiar voice. "Yes, Mom?" It better not be that 'how was your day at school?' crap. This was getting into my time of investigating. "You do know Neru's getting a stepbrother right?" I shot her the 'of-course-I-do-she's-my-best-friend' look. "Well no need to be rude!" I stared at her, boredom clearly written on my face. Mom droned on and on about being respectful to guests, blah, blah, blah.

After 10 minutes gone to complete waste, I couldn't stand it. "I think his name was Lee? Hmm.." I interrupted her thinking process. "I'mma be upstairs." I muttered, not expecting a response.

As I ran up the steps, my feet created a soft thump on the carpet. I threw my bag to the side, almost tearing off my school required blazer. It's way to stuffy for my liking in here. I cracked open my window, letting air circulate throughout my small, simple room. I actually don't mind the size, I'm quite content with it. Sighing in relief, I turned on my Compaq laptop. I sat in my black, leather computer chair that was especially dangerous if you stand on it. Not that I know from experience, heh. But I think a broken arm pretty much explains it, right?

I waited for the system to boot up while peeling an orange. Don't worry, I found it off to the side. It's not like I'm a magician or something. (Although I do wish that sometimes) But then again, why do I have so many oranges hanging around 24/7? I shrugged it off. I have way more important things to fret about.

Clicking the internet icon, I typed the facebook site into the address bar with ease. I was about halfway done with my orange by the time it finished loading. I guess we have really crappy internet service here. I logged in, expecting another long wait. Looking at the imaginary watch on my wrist, I turned on my cellphone and sent a text to Neru out of boredom. I found it a bit strange she didn't reply the minute I sent it. I mean, Neru just has come sort of gift or skill when it comes to texting/typing.

The screen finally popped up, showing that same request from earlier in the day. I ignored the statuses below, focusing on this 'task' before me. Rolling the white, arrow cursor over his name, I pressed it roughly. Another 5 minutes awaiting. It's ridiculous how it took me almost half an hour to search come stupid network. Guess I'm really impatient, huh? I played with my road roller figurine that I, once again, found off to the side of my desk. Where did I get this anyway? Oh yeah, I stole it from this blue haired freak in kindergarten. Ah, good times.

His profile popped up, my blank expression contorting into confusion. When did they change the whole setup? And why? Grunting, I studied the page filled with photos and status updates. Well this is weird, this Len dude looks WAY too much like me. I scrolled through more of his photos, feeling a bit odd. I gotta admit, I felt creeper'ific at this moment. Who stalks through some random person's profile? That's right, me along with 50 year old men.

I ignored that thought and searched some more. I noticed a lot of his photos contained a different variety of girls. I really hope he is not another heartbreaker or my road roller toy will come to life with the help of my magic abilities. I stuck with the whole player theory until I had the common sense to read the captions. Turns out he has a bunch of female cousins. That's… weird. Now that I think about it, Len is actually a pretty good looking guy. Wait… I think I've been on this laptop way too long.

I shook my head, reading through his information. Everything was typical from a boy's perspective, until I read singing. Interesting.. That's one thing we share in common. I brought up the request again. I guess it wouldn't do much harm. I clicked the "Accept" button, feeling somewhat excited. I might as well change my profile picture, not like it's for Len or anything. Um.. Awkward.. Cough. I browsed through my pictures folder swiftly. Come on, there has to at least be _one_ photo of me smiling. Now what does that say to you about me? Actually, don't answer that.

I finally found one. I wasn't exactly smiling but smirking. I tried to remember why until a little noise interrupted my thoughts. It was a chat message from, guess who. Yup, it was Kagamine Len, the one I just accepted 15 minutes ago.

**Len:**** Hello ;) **

Ugh, I just accepted and he's already annoying me.

**You:**** Hey.**

**You:**** why did u add me anyway?**

That question has been bothering me for awhile, psh more like a few hours. I bit my lip waiting for his response.

**Len:**** idk we just had the same name… so yea.**

I face palmed. Adding someone just cause of their name? What an idiot.

**You:**** so I see u like singing**

I could tell this conversation isn't going to get anywhere.

**Len:**** u were looking thru my profile huh ;D **

I sighed. Yep, defiantly an annoyance.

**You:**** just answer the question.**

**Len:**** well then yes. Hbu?**

**You:**** love it**

**Len:**** that's cool**

I didn't answer. It would be pointless to type such a short reply.

**Len:**** uh hey, do u have a skype?**

Now that was seriously out of the blue.

**You:**** err yeah why?**

The reason why I have a skype is the same as why I have a face book. BOREDOM.

**Len:**** can I add u? I think itll be easier to talk thru webcam**

I have no idea why I'm giving this to a complete stranger but-

**You:**** okay.. Oranges27**

**Len:**** that's a bit boring eh? Well ill add you**

"Rin! Dinner time!" my mom's voice bellowed.

**You:**** yea yea. Well I g2g eat dinner, talk to u later k?**

I logged out, shutting down my laptop. I headed downstairs, thinking. Even if it's over the internet, it wouldn't hurt to have another friend, right?


	3. School and World Domination

**A/N:**** Herro~ I'm trying my best to upload weekly. Sorry if it's not fast enough ;^; But I have school to keep up with -currently failing a certain subject- BUT I WILL CONTINUE FOR YUH -determined face- I'm sorry if this doesn't contain enough Len for your fan girl likings, but it's more of a character developing chapter. But don't worry, there's a LOT more Len to come ;DDD If some of you caught on, the last chapter had a bit of foreshadowing -nudge nudge- Remember to review people. They always motivate me and I appreciate every bit of 'em 3 **

I locked the front door, lazily dragging my feet across my slightly withering yard. I'm having a major 'thank god it's Friday' moment right now. I have one advice for you, fellow listener that stalks my daily life, _never _get ready for school in blinding speed. Unless you want a backwards shirt and two different pairs of socks, knock yourself out. I mean that literally.

Neru was waiting for me outside of her house. It has become a daily habit between the both of us now. Two sarcastic girls walking to and from school every weekday. There's a great feeling knowing that you're not the only one planning world domination. You know the saying, "Great minds think alike." I think that saying was MADE for Neru and I.

She was wearing that same weary expression as me. "Mornin." I greeted her. She just grunted in response. Neru sure loves her sleep, its in her name for oranges' sake! What? Don't make fun of my language! Remember, I have a road roller and I'm not afraid to use it.

"So why didn't you answer my text last night?" I questioned. "Stupid mom took away my phone." Her expression shifted into anger, "She wants me to get used to being without it since we'll be doing 'family bonding' when _they_ arrive." She even added the air quotes gesture to it. I knew exactly what _they_ referred to. I could tell Neru isn't all so comfortable with this step dad and sibling thing. "Ouch." I replied towards her mini rant. "Yeah, I know. Well, we're here." I looked up, my eyes narrowing a bit. Whattaya know? We are standing outside the gates of learning stupidity jail. "See ya at lunch, Neru." I grunted, heading to my first class. English.

"Hello, Miss Rin!" Ms. Megurine welcomed warmly. I waved halfheartedly before sitting in my desk. Luka is an… interesting teacher. She has this really sweet, polite side but also a 'mess with me and I'll shove tuna down your throat' attitude. But overall, she's a great teacher. Call me crazy but I think of her as my role model. Innocent but menacing at the same time. I like it… Not in that way of course. Don't you DARE start playing "Magnet" right now.

I crinkled my nose in disgust. I hated how her room smelt of fish _every single day._ Don't get me wrong, I like fish, but seriously? I rubbed my temples, edging the smell to disappear.

The bell rang, signaling the students to shut the hell up and learn. The room became pin drop silent immediately. We all know what happens when Ms. Megurine unleashes her dark side. It becomes a freaking war zone. It may be an uneven battle, teacher against students. But Luka will win in a heartbeat. Don't think so? Steal her tuna and find out. Yeah, I thought so.

**.:Friend Request:.**

"Blah, blah, blah." is what I heard from Mr. Kamui. His voice is just so boring. We were learning about history, I think. Screw it, I don't even know what we are talking about. I was barely keeping awake here. I had my chin resting in my palm and my eyes were slightly drooping from exhaustion. I thanked the heavens that it was 6th period, the last class of the day. If I didn't want to keep my pride, I would run around the entire campus yelling, "IT'S THE WEEKEND FOOLS!" with my bow covering my, ahem, womanly parts.

"Write a 5 page essay on what we talked about today. It's worth 75% of your grade." Mr. Kamui ordered. Of course the students groaned in distress. Well, crap. I wasn't listening but thinking of running around half naked in front of school. What's wrong with that picture? Oh well, I'll go google it.

I wanted to jump with glee and stay in the air dramatically like those cheesy movies. But once again, I chose to keep my dignity. Apparently, some teal haired girl had the same idea and jumped like an idiot. Guess who has to write an extra 5 pages. Stupid leek loving chick.

Neru was already waiting for me. Am I seriously that out of it today? Neru sighed in relief, "TGIF!" she said. Her and her text talk. "IKR!" I giggled. "Touché," she snapped before breaking into laughter. See, this is why we are best friends.

"…we'll need a road roller in order to take over the world!" I remarked, grinning evilly. "Oh gosh, you're crazy, Rin!" Neru chuckled. "Can't deny it!" I smiled. "I'll see you Monday, k?" I nodded my head. I guess it's just me and my crazy thoughts again. I wanted to make the best of it before the third wheel comes along. I didn't realize how this new step brother might actually affect our friendship. Sure, we'll be the same, but having another person listening in on our conversations. Let alone a boy? I truly hoped he wouldn't steal Neru and I's plan for world domination.. Why am I thinking about this anyway? I'm more worried about him stealing our plan than our actual friendship. I swear, I think I need help. No, that's not a signal for you to call rehab.

**.:Friend Request:.**

I sat on the couch, searching through the television channels. They have some boring crap on here. Who would watch easily predictable soap operas, useless documentaries, disgusting cooking shows, not even funny comedy skits, and way too innocent cartoons? Frustrated, I threw the remote at the wall. "What to do now…" I muttered. I looked around the room, trying to find at least something to keep my attention for awhile.

Like some stupid anime show, my laptop 'suddenly' shined, luring me to it. I cursed inwardly before opening it. It was still on so that saved me time. I shuddered, remembering how long it took me. I decided to check my Skype first, recalling the conversation I had yesterday with Len. I was kind of hoping he was online. Insert facedesk here. What in the world am I thinking?

I signed in, taking note of his name under Online. I don't know why, but my heart started to beat faster.

**Len:**** um hi rin**

I can't help but wonder, does this guy wait in front of his screen the whole day for me to come on? I don't know whether to be flattered or creeped out. Probably both.

**You:**** hey len **

**Len:**** good to know were on a first name basis here :3**

I smirked.

**You:**** ikr**

I kind of smiled. But once I realized why, my face instantly turned emotionless.

**Len:**** were makin progress here :D**

**Len:**** err I know this is akward and all but wanna webcam**

Well, I'm uber bored right now. So why not? If you haven't caught on yet. I'm a bit of a daredevil.

**You:**** sure**

**Len:**** cool ill call u first**

I fixed my bow and hair, trying to look presentable. I never do this for anyone, but I just felt the need. Quick! Someone put this in the books. Kagamine Rin, yes THE Kagamine Rin, never aims to impress. So this is just a miracle. Yeah yeah, have your fun now before I change my mind.

The annoying sound signifying a call rang, along with two buttons saying Answer and Decline.

Biting my lip nervously, I clicked answer.

**A/N:**** LOLOLOLOL CLIFF HANGER. I'm probably hated for that LOL Yeah, I love you too. Don't ya think the song "Suki Kirai" or "Like Dislike" with Len's append and Rin's regular a fitting song for this story? Well soon enough, it'll be PERFECT. Review like it's your life ~ Renny**


	4. Len

**A/N:**** Surprise surprise. I'm actually updating again. NEW WORLD RECORD lolol. This is in Len's POV. Just to give you another side to the story :3 The last chapter had a cliffhanger… and so does this one! MUAHAHA. Oh, and this story, they aren't related in any way c; Review like Len will marry you ~ Renny**

Hey there. My name is Kagamine Len. Err.. I guess you're another fan girl right? Actually, screw the 'hello, nice to meet you' crap. The name's Len. No fancy smancy crap like Len-sama, Len-Len, or Lenny. Just Len, k?

Right now I'm about to webcam with some random girl that I have no clue who she is. No, I'm not a player. Just because I have awesomely beast looks and seem to attract women doesn't mean I'm a manwhore. I guess you could call me arrogant and confident, but- Wait, what? Why am I telling you my life story? I already have a bunch of restraining orders against fan girls. Sukone Tei, a previous fan girl, has changed my life forever. Anyway, let's just cut to the chase on how I met, actually found, this 'Rin.'

**.:Friend Request:.**

"Yo, Len!" Mikuo yelled at me from the computer. I looked up from my guitar. I was trying to compose a new song but Mikuo just _had _to interrupt me. Can't he just chomp on a leek and shut up?

"What?" I answered a little to harshly. "Sheesh dude, grumpy much?" I frowned, "Yeah yeah, what do you want?" He glared at me before smiling like an idiot again. "I found some chick with the same last name as you. And she looks like you too." Uninterested, I continued to strum a chord on my guitar softly. "Now way dude." I replied in exaggerated disbelief. "No, I'm serious! Get over here and look for yourself!" Mikuo said, waving at me to come look. I set the guitar off to the side of my bed and got up. Mikuo can be overly persistent I tell you.

"You better not be messing with me." I threatened. "I'm not. Plus, why would I be scared of a banana loving shota like you?" Mikuo teased. The last sentence struck a nerve. I felt my left eye twitch in anger. "Shut up!" I snarled. He held up his hands in defense. "Kidding, kidding. Just look at this." he said, pointing at the screen again.

I examined the page carefully. Mikuo was right, this girl looked a lot like me. She was pretty cute too. I read the name out of pure curiosity, my eyes widening a bit. Was this girl my long lost twin or something? "I told you! I think you should add her." I looked at him with a 'WTH why would I do that?' face. "It was just a suggestion!" he faked a hurt look, "Jeez, why are you so rude today? Are you on your man period?" Right then and there, I felt like strangling the living daylights out of Mikuo, but I just sent him a dark glare. He sorta sweat dropped.

"So anyway. When are you moving in with your new step mom and sister?" Mikuo asked, attempting to change the subject. "In about a month." I answered cooly. "Damn. Well I'mma miss you, dude… In a best friend way of course." Mikuo laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, I'll miss you too." I laughed. Well this felt like a really awkward moment. Can someone say bromance?

"Well, I gotta go before mom nags me. See you at school, alright?" I nodded. Knowing Mikuo, he'll sob in the corner hugging a leek plushie. He's very… emotional -cough, wimpy, cough- at times.

I sat in my computer chair, looking at the screen dazedly. I rolled the mouse, making the dancing banana screensaver disappear. So what, I like bananas. Don't need to break into a nosebleed about it. What are you doing? PUT THAT YAOI MANGA DOWN YOU CRAZY PERSON.

That Rin girl's profile popped up again. I guess I could add her. Even though I doubt we'll meet anyway. Finding my decision, I clicked the Add as Friend button.

**.:Friend Request:.**

After a tiring and completely wasted day at school, I signed into my Skype account. I was way thankful it was Friday. Although, my mood faltered when I realized Rin was offline. We had a short conversation yesterday on Facebook. It was uplifting sorta, until she had to leave.

I used this time to rearrange my desk, sending the dust particles flying. Have I really not used this in awhile? I sneezed three times in a row and coughed a bit. It made me feel like crap. I ran my hand through my hair. I think this is a sign to clean my room.

I happened to glance at the screen again. Rin was online now, but had a Do Not Disturb icon. I took my chances and sent her and IM.

**You:**** um hi rin**

I felt nervous. What if she doesn't reply?

**Rin:**** hey len**

I sighed in relief. Why am I so uptight anyway?

**You:**** good to know were on a first name basis here :3**

I felt like smacking myself. That's so stupid.

**Rin:**** ikr**

I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. Well obviously I can't read her mind since we're separated by a computer screen.

**You:**** err.. I know this is akward but wanna webcam**

I was hoping way to hard for a girl I didn't even know.

**Rin:**** sure**

I inhaled and exhaled out of relief, once again. I'm sure doing a lot of breathing exercises. No, I don't need a brown paper bag, thanks for the offer though.

**You:**** cool ill call u**

I sent the call request and waited. My image popped up on the screen. I moved the webcam and angled it perfectly. Using the screen as a mirror, I went through my mental checklist.

No Boogers: _check_

Nothing in My Teeth:_ check_

Incredibly Sexy Guy:_ check_

A sudden sound rang, meaning she answered the call. I waited patiently, feeling more jittery by the second. _Calm down, Len. Just act regular._ Her form was slowly coming into view.


	5. Webcam

**A/N****: Yay, chapter 5! As always, sorry for the long wait. I try and upload weekly, remember that. It's back to Rin's POV, you might see Len's point of view soon.. Maybe. I'm thinking of doing a SPICE oneshot or twoshot. Unfortunately, there won't be a "happy" ending ehehe. Rin's always in denial xD Enjoy and review :3 ~ Renny**

I was tracing the hem of my shirt nervously. I felt like my heart was going to leap out of my chest any minute. And if that doesn't happen, I'll most likely barf a bucketful of butterflies. These butterflies, or however the hell you describe 'em, are making me sick. Now I don't understand why I'm so hyped up all of a sudden. I went from being on the brink of utter boredom to myself when I'm buying a life supply crate of oranges. Yes, I know I have a possibly unhealthy obsession with oranges and road rollers. At least I don't love bananas to a perverted extent. If I ever meet someone that just absolutely _adores_ bananas, I'll roll on the floor laughing and crack never ending jokes of the fruit. I have an odd feeling that something like that is just bound to happen.

My webcam reflected image was located at the top right corner of the screen. I found it incredibly hard to check if I had any unattractive features when the screen is smaller than five inches… stop it with the dirty thoughts, Rin. You too, stalker.

Anyway, Len's form was slowly coming into view. And when I say slowly, I mean slower than me waking up in the mornings. Trust me, that's slow. By the time his freaking pretty boy face pops up, Neru and I would already be ruling the world. Okay, I admit it, that was a _bit _exaggerated. Actually, it _was_. I rolled my eyes, I think I'm also obsessed with world domination now. Well sorry if I want to be successful. Don't give your hopes up, that apology was dripping with sarcasm.

Len's face was viewable now, but slightly blurry still since his webcam is taking its sweet, sweet time to adjust. Sometimes I think technology has a mind of its own.

No matter how hard I wanted my thoughts to shut up and die in a black hole, it failed. Len was even more good looking than in those photos. I felt like banging my head against a wall multiple times. I'm very stubborn when it comes to admitting things. Good thing I can mask my feelings easily or I would be making heart shaped googly eyes at him like those lovesick anime girls. Hey, it's not my fault he looked so… vulnerable at the moment. If that even is the right way to describe it. His hair was distraught and his eyes were half-lidded, giving me the impression that he was exhausted. My other suggestive impression was saying, 'if this screen wasn't my only obstacle, I would so take advantage of you right now.' I bit my lip harshly, obviously pissed off at myself.

The hot idiot finally realized I could see him since he perked up and tried not to fall asleep and drool. The screen was crystal clear. Well not _totally_ crystal clear or I wouldn't be able to see him. Common sense, people.

Len was the first to speak. "Uh hi." he greeted in attempt to break the ice. I gripped the hem of my shirt tighter, freezing momentarily. Not only does this guy have attractive looks, but a stunning voice as well. It was young and pure, yet matured and deep at the same time. But not so deep that it scares the living crap out of you every time you hear it. For example, Mr. Kamui. Every student hides for their lives when he yells.

"Hey." I replied waving. He smiled while I kept my face emotionless. He had great teeth.. OH SHUT UP. That whole hiding my feelings "skill" was coming in handy.

"So how old are you?" he asked. "15 years young!" I answered smirking. I'm very proud of my age. He laughed, making my heart beat increase slightly. "Me too." It got silent. What else am I supposed to talk about with a complete stranger? I could use Meiko's move. The 'hey there, wanna get drunk and party?' option, but that spelled desperate. Instead, I decided to observe his every action, trying to figure out his personality. He kept averting his eyes, obviously searching for a topic to converse about.

"What's your favorite fruit?" I blurted. What the hell, Rin? Just shoot me now. Len seemed taking aback by the question (who wouldn't?) but answered anyway. "Bananas." he said a little too proudly. Are you kidding me? My eyes widened, laughter hidden in my sapphire orbs. I giggled, thoughts and jokes floating in my head threatening to be revealed. He was glaring at me expectantly. "What?" I asked, sending him a dirty look. Two can play at that game, buddy. "What's _your_ favorite fruit?" he sighed, propping both elbows onto his desk. Pfft- I knew that… not. "Oranges!" I said smiling creepily. Len flinched a bit, but regained his posture quickly. Did I look that scary?

Of course, the silence just had to return. I seriously hate moments like these. We stared at each other shyly. Desperately trying to make the best of it, I took a competitive stance. Turning it into a staring contest, I stared back just as intense as the previous time. I love challenges, and I WILL win them. My tough, badass girl act came crumbling down when I realized something. I never noticed what nice eyes he had until now. They were a striking shade of blue. It was a very unique color that I have never seen before. It was mysterious, but beneath all of it, it showed a protective and affectionate side that made my stomach feel warm. If someone were to walk in on me, they would find me gawking at a computer screen. What a sight to see, eh?

"You have beautiful eyes." Len suddenly complemented. I tried my hardest not to blush like an innocent school girl. I was _far_ from that. "Thanks. You have nice eyes too." I smiled sweetly. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. I smiled? Sweetly? I usually smirk evilly, but this time I SMILED? It was hard to believe that I actually meant what I said to him. My independent guard was crashing down. Fast.

**.: Friend Request :.**

I was laughing hard. My eyes were barely open and small tear droplets were forming at the corners. This Len is _hilarious._ He was laughing along with me, hand gripping his aching stomach. "That was funny." I giggled, wiping the tears. Len and I were actually getting along. Which was strange. But all happy times had to come to an end. From the window, I could see my mom's van pulling in. "Hey, Len. The queen of the house is home. I gotta go." I said pouting. Len being the idiot had to speak before thinking, "Who?" I glared, "My mom, stupid." Embarrassment was displayed on his face, "Ohhh. Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow?" He asked, smiling hopefully. "Definitely." I confirmed, grinning.

I shut off the webcam and laptop, sighing. Len and I were talking for about an hour. I had to admit, it was really fun and exciting. Way better than flipping through boring TV programs. I think I'm finding a liking for this Len dude. Not in that way of course, but I felt like I could actually trust him. Since I can't communicate with Neru as much, I could talk to Len for company. Yeah, that sounds nice.

I'm still unsure about the way I was acting. I was actually laughing and smiling around him, something I rarely do these days. Usually I glare, cause physically harm, or insult anyone of the opposite gender, but I guess Len's different… in a good way.


	6. Wait, What?

**Author's Note:**** Hey thar. I'm finally uploading, sorry for the **_**extreme**_** wait. Writers block is a huge pain. Lame school name is lame, you'll see Lol. The time in this story is different from the actual present time. Anyway, enjoy ^^ and thank you for being patient.**

**My condolences are out there for the recovery of Japan and the other countries in distress.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Orbit (gum) or the Kagamines ( sad face )**

I tossed and turn repeatedly. Switching from side to side, facing up, or face down into my pillow. I just could not get any sleep right now. Big, orange neon lights stood out in the darkness, reading the current time of 1:43 AM. My eyes were screwed shut, forcing drowsiness to overcome me. But of course, I just had to suffer from a bad case of insomnia.

Exasperated, I threw my battered orange plush on the floor. For two hours, _two freaking hours_, I had been trying to get back to sleep. I was havinga peaceful slumber until my mom started blasting upbeat exercising music, making me stare at the ceiling like it was the most wondrous creature in the world.

Scratching my head groggily, I let out an unrestrained yawn of irritation. Sheesh, my breath _stinks_. But what else can you expect? Not everyone wakes up with "Orbit mint clean" breath, although I wish that was true. That's what toothpaste calls for, duh.

I whipped around to the edge of my bed, my toes curling and molding into the crème carpet. Finally getting out of bed, I stretched to relieve the tight muscles of my body. Might as well do something than lie in bed and _not_ sleep..

I dragged myself into the bathroom, not able to withstand my breath anymore.

"Freaking exercise music ruining my beauty sleep." I muttered as I squeezed the toothpaste tube.

I brushed my teeth angrily, making blue foam form at my mouth like I was a maniacal beast or something. I continued to mutter nonsensical things as I rinsed my toothbrush and face. Disgusted and still begging for sleep, I looked into the mirror. Boy did I have horrible bed hair. It was raised in all directions, but I decided to shrug it off knowing that the hairbrush and I would be at war tomorrow morning.

I leaned on the side of the bathroom door, contemplating for a bit. What to do, what to do. Oh, I could just text Neru! Genius. Wait, she doesn't have her phone. I snapped my fingers for nobody else to hear. Not so genius.

"Hmmm.." I was biting my lip, still deep in concentration.

I sure am doing a lot of thinking for someone who just woke up. I got it, maybe Len's up right now. We've been talking, over webcam, for a month now. Just thinking of him brought a smile to my face… I mean, the oranges. Yeah, the um, oranges brought a smile.. to… my face. Just go with that, please.

I didn't feel like sitting in the leather chair since it was probably cold. Do you ever get that feeling? Like, when you sit on leather and it's either super cold or really hot? No? Pfft, me either, cough.

I carried the laptop over to my bed, setting it to the side so I can get comfortable. I scurried into bed, slightly shivering. When did it get so cold all of a sudden? I pulled the blanket over me, embracing the warmth for a bit. It's February, not freaking December. When I became accustomed to the temperature of my room, I brought the laptop onto my lap. Haha, get it? Laptop on my lap? Err, never mind.

I opened it and signed into Skype. I never shut off my laptop anymore since it's almost a dinosaur. I did a mini happy dance in my head when I found Len was online. But what's he doing still up? I sent him a call request so we can chat… like friends… Friends do that right?

I leaned my head on the wall behind me, closing my eyes for a bit. I was sorta dozing off.

"Uh, Rin?" Len's voice interrupted my little nap.

My eyes shot open. Out of reflex, I wiped the side of my mouth to prevent any excess drool that might have escaped.

"Oh, um, hi." I smiled sheepishly. What an awkward way to start a conversation. Len looked all sweaty, like he was lifting weights or something. I have no complaints though. I banged my head against the wall. My crazy hormones need to shut up.

Len flinched at my sudden action, "You okay, Rin?"

"I'm good. Just can't get any sleep you know. So why are you up?" I asked so he doesn't keep thinking on why I hit my head.

"Well, I'm about to move right now. I was helping my dad with carrying the boxes. Apparently I'm going to meet my new stepsister and step mom. Woot." Len rolled his eyes sarcastically.

I couldn't help but think on how cute that looked. Shota boy has an attitude. Turn on. I mean turn on the light switch.

"Really? Do you know what school you're going to?" I had a little hope in me.

He looked at some paperwork that was left on the side. "It says I'm zoned for the school VY1 High."

My eyes widened, "No way!" I gasped.

"Uh, way. Why, do you go there?" Len inquired.

"Duh, why else would I react like this." I snapped. Oh no, my crabby side is showing when I don't get sleep.

"That's cool. Maybe we can meet then." he added a wink. Heartbeat increasing, crap. Stupid Len and his 'heart throb' charming abilities.

"Mhm." I looked at the clock. Damn, its already 2:30?

"Hey, Len. I gotta go back to sleep, school tomorrow." I mumbled.

"Yeah, I forgot. I have school also." he implied.

"Goodnight, and good luck with the moving." I grinned. I would say break a leg but that's to… rough, eheh.

"Thanks. And Rin?" What does he want now?

"What?" I asked, lightly glaring.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" he smiled.

It made my stomach feel warm. I didn't even know it was the 14th today. I giggled uncomfortably and shut the laptop. It's not everyday a boy tells you that.

Putting the laptop on the side, I snuggled into my pillow more. I can finally get some sleep. My eyelids were getting heavier by the second. When my alarm clock rings, I guarantee you I will throw a major fit.

**- Friend Request -**

It was the morning. And where was I? Sitting on a kitchen stool eating an orange. I'm so unbelievably tired that I _know_ I'll fall asleep in at least one class today.

I threw the orange peel into the trash and headed out the door.

"Bye, Mom. Going to school now." I yelled.

I could hear her say 'Be safe' or 'I love you, sweetie.' All those sweet and sugar coated mother words.

As I walked down the path to Neru's house, I started singing along with the music that was playing on my iTouch. Usually I would break out in dance, but I was tired and my dignity was very important. I saw some cars pass by and a few honked at me. Stupid perverted old men.

When I walked up to Neru's fence, I noticed a blue van and some boxes in the garage. I guess her 'long awaited' step family arrived. I could just feel Neru's deadly aura around me.

Neru walked out of her house, looking like she was ready to kill. Oh crap.

"Let's go." she whispered in a dark tone. I nodded and started walking. That is until we were interrupted by a _very_ familiar voice.

"Wait, hold up, Neru!" a voice shouted. Neru was clutching her books tightly, fighting with herself if she should throw them at the person that annoyed her greatly. I turned around wondering who it was that could anger her this bad.

The boy was fixing his tie, trying to juggle his books at the same time. Then he looked up, his hair and his eyes were so familiar.

"Rin?" He appointed the question at me.

"Len?" Well, this is unexpected. Who knew Len would be Neru's stepbrother and next victim.

Neru stared at us confused. "You guys know each other?"

**Muahah a cliffy ~**


	7. Sibling Bonding and Flowers

**Author's Note - Hey thar~ On the previous chapter, I didn't intend to be "mean" for leaving you guys with the cliffy. I just wanted to add some suspense. And my apologies if my chapters aren't long enough for your Kagamine needs. I am very sorry. It's quality over quantity, right? Hahah. Well, I just wanted to let you guys know I do read your reviews. Hopefully this chapter is longer ^^**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Kagamines' ( sadly )**

Len POV

I groaned once Rin went offline. That means I have to continue to help my dad lunge around boxes. I don't see why _we_ have to be the one's to move. I'm perfectly fine with where I am at. But nooo, my dad has to be so overly caring. Sure, I can be a gentleman at times, but still. I wonder how I'm even related to Leon. At least he blessed me with such great looks. Cause I don't know where I'd be without them.

We stuffed everything, and I mean everything, into the trunk of the van. Boxes were overflowing everywhere and one simple gesture threatened items to scatter freely. I sat inside the car waiting for my dad to get us on moving to hell. Just wait until I get my license and everyone will be happy.

My dad finally opened the door and got inside. Apparently his weight just 'had' to shift some of the boxes. And wanna know what I get? SMACK! My guitar violently in my face. I know I'm going to have a light bruise above my left eyebrow, I just know it. Fate is doing a good job of making my life suck right now.

"Hey kiddo. I'm sure they won't be that bad." My dad said in a failed attempt to comfort me. Hate to burst your bubble dad, but it didn't work.

Sighing, I furrowed my eyebrows together and looked out the window. This is going to be a long ride.

**- Friend Request -**

"Oh shut up already you stupid shota boy!" Neru, my new evil stepsister, screeched. I've been dodging a variety of items for quite awhile now. From shoes, to cell phones, hairbrushes, a remote control, cakes, a laptop, and my beloved bananas. In the books, I don't think this is how siblings are supposed to get along. Can't you just smell the familial love between us? Yeah, me neither. Plus, I don't think love has an odor.

I ran in my room and shut the door like it was my life. Actually, it kinda was. It would only be a matter of time before sharp objects would pierce my skin. I only knew Neru for an hour and a half and I knew she was completely capable of that. I could still hear a clatter of items colliding with the wood ruthlessly. Not to mention the string of profanity and hurtful insults escaping her mouth. Poor door wasn't going to survive very long.

After that very 'friendly' encounter, I am now announced bored. My dad took Lola, my step mom, to dinner. He did that purposely so I can bond with the psychopath- I mean Neru. As you can see, that isn't working out.

I scanned my room, clearly not impressed. Hmm… I guess I should make my room more interesting and manly.

By the time I finished rearranging everything, dad and Lola were already home. My room looked much better. It wasn't exactly MTV Cribs material, but I was satisfied with it. Way better than bland walls and just a bed with boxes taking up the entire space.

"Dinner!" I heard Lola yell from the kitchen.

This is going to be interesting. Hopefully Neru doesn't tackle me from across the table and beat me to my pulp. I will keep my knife _far_ away from her.

"Coming, coming." I answered.

If I don't come back, point the finger at Neru.

**- Friend Request -**

Well, today is my first day I'm going to attend VY1 High. That's a pretty strange name for a school is you ask me. On the bright side, I might be able to meet Rin.

I went downstairs for breakfast, while at the same time, pony tailing my hair. Hey, things like that can't be done by itself.

The second I took a seat, Neru glares at me so darkly I almost, take note of _almost_, pissed myself. She always makes me flinch, but it's not my fault she looks so scary all the damn time.

"Good morning to you, lovely sister." I greeted sarcastically.

"Shut up, shota." she snarled.

I could feel my eye twitch. I hate that name with a burning passion. You could recall what happened with Mikuo. I wonder how he's taking my move… I perked up and took a banana. Now's not the time to be thinking of bromantic memories.

Neru immediately got up and went for the door. I unwillingly wasted the banana and gathered my books. As much as I didn't want to, I had to stick with Neru since I'm not all to familiar with this place.

"Wait, hold up, Neru!" I yelled while fixing my tie.

Sheesh, you can at least wait for me. I saw her walking quickly with some chick. The girl had blond hair and a ridiculously huge bow on her head. I couldn't help but think how familiar it looked.

The girl turned around and looked at me curiously. Whoa, is that… What was her name? OH YEAH, it's Rin?

"Rin?" I asked appointing the question at her.

"Len?" Yup, that's her voice.

Then Neru's ugly voice just had to ruin the dramatic moment. "You guys know each other?"

"Uh y-yeah." Rin nervously said.

It got eerily silent for a moment. I guess I wasn't the only one having a hard time taking all of this in at once.

"Soo.. Um, shall we get going?" I asked. I don't want to be late on my first day to school. The least I could do is make a good impression.

"Sure." Rin said before she started walking.

It was Neru, Rin, and I walking in that same order. Neru was still quiet, which was weird cause usually she'll be spitting insults at me.

"So are you guys like best friends?" I was sorta clueless at the moment.

"Yea, now shut up." Neru answered. I rolled my eyes, typical.

Ah, and the awkward silence returns once again. Rin's hand brushed against mine repeatedly. I couldn't help the small blush that coated my cheeks. I shyly glanced at her, her bright blue eyes looking at me intently.

"Can you guys quit staring at each other?" Neru ruined the moment once again.

Rin and I both snapped our heads in the other direction. I could feel a vein pop, Neru is so not a good welcoming.

Neru and Rin started having the weirdest conversation about world domination and road rollers. I knew Rin was… different, but seriously? But that's what makes me attracted to her- I didn't say that. Erase that out of your mind. Erase. Delete. Backspace.

I looked up to see the school campus. Once the three of us walked through the gates, every single student was staring at us.

Neru's temper shot off the charts, "What you looking at?"

They all turned away like nothing ever happened. Well, except the girls. They were making googly eyes at me. I know I'm sexy and all but don't look at me with those rape faces. You can put a freaking man eating beast on my head and they still wouldn't care. Fangirls I tell you.

Smirking at the fan girls, I glanced at Rin. She looked piss, I mean _really_ piss. Awh, she's jealous. How cute. But she still looked like she could kill. I have to make it up. Quick. Cue the light bulb, I'm so smart.

Surrounding the campus fountain were little flowers. I took one quickly and shoved it in my pocket.

"Rin." I said. Come on, come on. This has to work.

She turned around still looking a bit piss.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I smiled holding up the little flower. Just like when we were web caming.

She looked at me with a shocked expression. Rin took the flower and quickly ran away.

I was dazed on what the hell just happened. Once again the eyes of every student was looking at me. I mentally face palmed. That was so soap opera anime like, which was what I wanted to avoid.

I ran after her even though I had no clue where she went. What is this? National make-Len-chase-after-everyone-day?


	8. Gullible

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Kagamines' ( sadly )**

Neru's POV

So it's been about a month since shota boy arrived. And with shota boy, I think you can figure out that I'm referring to my stupid stepbrother Len. The kid just _urks_ me. But in all honesty, I have my reasons on why I'm being so harsh on him. Sure he can be dumber than an inanimate object and annoying, but overall he's a pretty cool guy. I just feel different about this situation. It's not everyday you get suddenly told you're gonna have a stepbrother and figure to call 'dad.' I'm used to being the only child and having new people in my mom's life worries me. I now have to share my spotlight with Len and Leon. I'm no longer the center of attention to my mom. Now I feel a small regret for all the times I blew off our mother and daughter dates. Cause now it's going to be hard to bring that back. It's just going to take some time to get used to y'know?

At least I still have Rin by my side. I mean her and I are closer than a road roller smashing the pavement. Okay, that was a really bad comparison but I think you get the jist.

Although I still wonder. The very first day Rin met Len, it seemed as if they knew each other already. It caused me to grow suspicious. The whole time I stayed quiet when we walked to school, observing them. You could tell they had the hots for each other. They both shyly stared at one another every time they had the chance. Not to mention the faint blush on their cheeks that spelled love. I was suffering from this romantic aura while these lovebirds acted to innocent. Especially Rin! Usually she's worse than me but here she is falling almost head over heels for Len. And there weren't any roadrollerse or oranges in sight! The both of them - Hold on, new text message.

…

_Click click click_

…

Where was I? Oh yeah. Anyway, the both of them are so oblivious it's ridiculous. And that whole incident flower thing that Len pulled off in front of school with Rin just proves my theories correct. You can hand them to each other on a silver platter and they still would deny their undying love for each other. I mean what the hell is this? A freaking 'he likes her and she likes him but they both don't know' anime? I tell you. It's almost as worse as Twilight. And I thought that was bad. No, this isn't a cheesy 2D animation show or monster love triangle, it's reality.

And don't think I'm ranting out of jealousy, cause I'm not. I admit, Len's cute and sorta hot, but no. You know how awkward that would be for us and the parents? It would be the definition of awkward. Plus, he's not my type. I got my eyes on another guy. Here's a hint… He likes, no _loves _bread. And he wears glasses. But hey, I think I have a new fetish with guys and glasses. Hot nerd is hot. Wait, I have an incoming call from Rin.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Neru. Let's go to the mall. I'm bored."

"Sure." I smirked deviously to myself. Time to tease little oh Rinny. "Want me to bring Len?"

There was a short hesitant pause.

Hah. I knew it.

"I-if you want."

"I'll take that as a yes. Shota and I will be there in a few." I said before hanging up.

I ran up the stairs and into my room while yelling at Len.

"Llllllleeeeeeeennnnn! Get ready! We're going to the mall!"

I could hear him groan as I threw on a golden yellow shirt and black jeans.

"Quit complaining, your girlfriend is gonna be there." I teased, running down the steps and to the front door.

A loud thump.

"Who?" he asked confused.

I face palmed. I told you he had the brain of a stinking peanut.

"Don't act stupid with me. It's Rin! Now get down here or I will go up there and push you down the stairs." I shouted. A little throbbing vein was starting to form on my forehead.

Len stumbled down as fast as he could, almost tripping in the process.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Len fumed.

"Do I hear a yet in that sentence?"

He glared at me, "No!"

I snickered, heading out the door. "Whatever you say, Len-Len."

He sighed in exasperation, muttering something that had to do with my name and 'tsundere.' I couldn't help the small smirk that tugged at my lips. He's lucky I'm letting him off easy or I would harm his…. Baby maker, if you know what I mean.

Having him as a brother isn't so bad at the moment. Especially seeing those priceless scared-out-of-his-mind-don't-hurt-me-shota faces.

Oh, Len. You're so gullible~

**Author's Note - Ohemgee… Neru's POV o: You got to see her soft side [ kinda ] And wtf NeruxTed? LOLWUT…. Yes I know I haven't updated in like a month. I know sorry won't cut it D: So I practically forced myself to get this on FFN. I also know that this chapter is short. But that's cause I'm running out of inspiration ;~; But that should be revised in the coming weeks maybe. Any suggestions for this very slow moving story? Message, review, or both lol. I need a companion to chat with on here ouo**


End file.
